Surrender
by Lyonene
Summary: He moved his kisses up her throat until his lips were hovering over hers. “Who do you belong too?” He whispered seductively, one hand straying under the black sheet that provided some modesty. MarkxOCxKane.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another pre-2005 fic._

**1**

_"Take it off." The Undertaker commanded from his perch against the wall, his eyes staring at the woman in front of him._

She shook her head defiantly. "No!"

His lips drew back over his teeth in a snarl. "Ember, take it off."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because Kane's not here doesn't mean you can do this to me." she spat angrily.

He quickly moved over to her. In one sudden movement, he had sent her sprawling to the floor with a slap to the face.

Ember could be heard crying as the scene faded to black.

Cass looked up from her place on the floor with a pissed off expression on her face. "You didn't have to hit me that hard."

Mark just watched her as she stood up.

"That's a wrap." came the director's voice. "Vince will love it. We'll show it tomorrow night after Kane is sent to the hospital. Cass, remember to wear that outfit again."

"Sure thing." Cass smiled when Glenn appeared in the room. "Hey baby." she greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Glenn planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Sorry I missed the take. How'd it go?"

"Creepy over there nearly knocked the wind out of me." she muttered.

Glenn glanced over at Mark, his eyes narrowing.

Sensing he was about to say something, Cass said, "Let's go. I'm starving."

"But Cass..."

She put a hand over his mouth. "It's not worth it."

Glenn nodded, eyes shooting daggers.

They were both quiet on the ride back to the hotel, reflecting on the new storyline.

The tag team of Undertaker and Kane was being set up to split. Undertaker was to have an interest in Kane's girlfriend, Ember, which broke the brothers apart. Undertaker would pursue her for awhile until Kane took him out, setting Mark up for some time off while giving Glenn a push.

This was a good thing because Glenn and Mark quite frankly, loathed each other. There wasn't a solid reason why, they just did. Glenn was out-going, friendly, the kind of guy you could talk to and have a good time with. Mark however, wasn't. He was well respected but he hadn't developed friendships with anyone backstage, preferring solitude. He was more the dark, morbid, type, much like his on-screen persona.

Cass looked over at Glenn, reaching out to take his hand. "I love you baby."

He raised her hand to his mouth, kissing it. "I love you too Cass."

***

Mark drove to the hotel on his Harley, thinking about the new storyline as well. He knew Glenn wasn't pleased at the fact that Mark and Cass would be doing some intimate sketches together but it didn't bother him any. If anything, Mark found himself attracted to her. His thoughts shifted onto Cass.

She was a lovely young woman with shoulder length black hair, pale skin, and gray eyes that showcased her feelings for all to see. She was quick to temper sometimes, and just as quick with her sharp tongue. A woman of passion.

Mark smiled evilly to himself. A woman with that kind of passion would most definitely be interesting in bed. "Guess I'll just have to find out." he thought darkly.

***

"You two make me sick!" Dwayne yelled out as Glenn and Cass walked into the arena the next night for a live taping of Raw. Or more specifically, Glenn walked. Cass was riding piggyback.

Glenn smiled impishly. "What can I say? I like having her legs wrapped around my waist."

Cass gasped, flushing red. "Glenn Jacobs!" She tugged on his ponytail.

Dwayne chuckled. "Man, better be careful or she might do something drastic."

"Yeah... Like hold out on me." Glenn agreed.

Cass slid down his back, pinching his butt. "Just for that you can take cold showers from now on."

Dwayne sniggered as Glenn groaned.

Cass led the way to their locker room with a smirk on her face. As soon as the door shut behind them, Glenn pounced on her, pinning her to the wall.

"You damn caveman!" she exclaimed as his hands went up the front of her shirt. "You're mauling me!"

Glenn smiled and grunted. "Ugh. Me want sex. Ugh."

Cass rolled her eyes. "You freak."

He was bout to make a retort but there was a sharp knock on the door. Mark stepped in, his cool green eyes taking in the scene. "Board wants to see you Glenn." he said calmly.

Glenn stepped away from Cass reluctantly. "What bout?"

Mark shrugged.

"Hold those thoughts babe." Glenn whispered, bending to kiss Cass lightly on the lips.

She smiled up at him. "Sure will."

He started walking out of the room, pausing before Mark. "You coming?"

"No, I thought I'd talk to Cass about what we're going to do tonight after the match."

Glenn looked back at Cass.

She rolled her eyes and gestured him to go on.

Mark waited until Glenn was around the corner then shut the door. He slowly moved towards her, a predatory gleam in his eye.

Cass stood her ground, her eyebrows rising when he came to a stop directly in front of her. "You're invading my bubble." she informed him.

A sly smile spread across his sensual lips. "Bubble?"

Cass narrowed her eyes. "Look Callaway, we don't need to talk and sure as hell not with the door shut. Kane'll get rushed to the hospital, you'll drag me backstage, then we'll both go home and let them air that take we did last night."

Mark was backing her into the wall, slowly but surely. Cass didn't seem to be aware that she was stepping away from him. When her back came in contact with the wall, her eyes widened. Mark placed a hand on either side of her head.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, pushing her hands against his chest, trying to budge him.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Like hell! Get away from me!"

Mark moved his hands down so they were resting on her shoulders. "Now Cass, that isn't any way to treat a man."

She looked up at him in disbelief. "You really are crazy Callaway. You know that?"

"To an extreme." he agreed, his lips descending on hers.

Cass fought him, trying to shove him away. He forced her lips open, darting his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue tickled hers, making her moan in the back of her throat, whether she wanted too or not.

Cass weakly tried to push him back from her, fighting the urges he was provoking in her. His hands ran down her arms, over her chest, cupping her firm breasts through the white tank top she wore. She yielded to him, though much against her will, arching to his touch.

Mark chuckled in his mind. "Victory." he thought, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Triumph flushed through him when her body sagged against his.

Cass' mind was racing. "You can't do this!" it screamed at her. "Glenn will be back soon. What is he going to think when he sees you kissing Callaway? Glenn!"

Cass shoved Mark back. "I can't!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Mark moved towards her again. "Yes, you can."

"No! Glenn is going to be back any second. You have to go."

His eyes darkened at the mention of Glenn. "See you later Cass."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

_Ember watched wide-eyed from ringside as Kane was loaded onto a stretcher. A cut from his head bled freely, staining his hair. She started to follow the EMT's up the ramp way only to be jerked back by the hair._

The Undertaker turned Ember around, peering down into her eyes, a snarl forming on his lips.

Ember cried out when he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her backstage.

Once backstage, Mark set Cass down, sliding her body down along his.

"Bastard." Cass hissed under hr breath, stalking off. She hurried over to the stretcher where Glenn still lay. An EMT was holding a gauze pad to his head. "Glenn?"

"Hey Cass," he managed a weak smile. "I cut to deep."

"Damn it Glenn. You should've known better than to agree to doing this."

"I know I know..."

"Cass, he's got to go to the hospital." The EMT told her.

"Okay." Cass leaned down to gently kiss him. "I'll get our stuff and follow, aight?"

"See you there." Glenn reached up to stroke the side of her face before he was wheeled away.

Fighting back tears, Cass went to their locker room.

She had just gotten their things in the bag when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Cass only had to look down to know who it was. "Mark, I'm going to turn you in for sexual harassment."

Mark chuckled, leaning down to kiss the nape of her neck. "It's not sexual harassment Cass, you like it."

She tried not to shiver as his hands skimmed up her ribs to her breasts. "Mark, please, stop."

"Why?"

"Because I'm seeing..." Cass didn't get to finish.

Mark clapped a hand over her mouth, turning her to face him. "Don't say his name Cass, don't you dare."

Cass did shiver at the dangerous tone his voice had taken on, leaning back into him as his touch became firmer. She shook her head before squirming out of his grasp and running off down the hall.

***

"So what's the verdict doc?"

Doctor Mill looked at the young woman who just walked in. "You must be Cass, the girlfriend."

Cass nodded, placing herself next to the sleeping Glenn. "Yes."

"Well we're keeping him overnight for observation, that cut on his forehead was deep and we used staples instead of stitches. He lost enough blood to make us worry."

Cass sighed deeply. "All right then." She brushed Glenn's hair off his brow, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I love you." She whispered before leaving, wiping tears out of her eyes.

Cass had no sooner reached the hotel room and got a bath drawn when there was an incessant knocking on the door. Thinking it might be something regarding Glenn, she quickly wrapped a towel around herself, rushing for the door.

It was Mark, clad in black denim jeans and a black shirt. His emerald eyes darkened with lust when he seen her.

Cass quickly made to shut the door, a hiss escaping her gritted teeth when he blocked it. "You bastard!" She exclaimed, clenching the towel tightly as she darted for the bedside phone.

Mark was to quick for her though, lunging and grabbing her hands, holding them down at her side. "You haven't even heard what I have to say."

"I don't want too!"

Mark frowned, tightening his hold. "Calm down for a second will you? I've brought you a memo."

Cass quieted, eyeing him suspiciously, rubbing her arms as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a slightly bent envelope. She accepted it quietly, quickly reading it and frowning, but also taking note of Vince's personal seal.

"GTV? Here?" She stared at Mark, her face clearly showing her puzzlement.

Mark pointed at the ceiling.

Cass turned around, surprised to find a small but clearly visible camera there. "Damn."

"They're filming within the next hour so…"

"Vince is such an asshole." Cass groaned. "All right, be back in about an hour so we can start." She read the memo. "All night?"

"At least they were kind enough to let us know in advance."

"No kidding." Cass waited until he was out the door before punching in a number. She was mildly shocked when Shane actually answered, sounding a bit groggy. "Shane, it's Cass, did you know about the GTV thing?"

"Cass? GTV? With Mark?" Shane sounded like he was waking up. "Yes, Vince called to let me know incase you had a problem with it. Glenn already knows, didn't he tell you?"

"Apparently he didn't have time before he was hospitalized."

"Yes well, he'll be all right, I talked to his doctor an hour ago."

"All right," Cass bit back a sigh. "I was just making sure."

"You're going to be okay doing this Cass?"

"Yeah, it can't be all that hard faking sex right? We women are supposed to be quite good at it you know."

Shane laughed softly. "Funny. Don't worry, just do your thing for a bit then we'll edit the film tomorrow, don't forget though, we need footage of him in bed with you in the morning for the end scene."

"I got it Shane, don't worry, we're both professionals."

"Okay, night Cass."

"Night Shane." Cass hung up. "Well, at least I'm professional."

When Mark came back, he was in fresh denims, still black and a black tank top, his black hair pulled back loosely. "Shane called." He said by way of greeting, stepping into the room. "He warned me to be gentle with you."

"If you don't behave, I won't be gentle with you." She cautioned.

Mark snorted, taking in her appearance.

Cass had changed into black silk lingerie and brushed her hair down so it was soft and shiny.

"You look gorgeous."

"It's not for your benefit."

"I'm aware of that." Mark smiled, glancing at the clock. "Ready to begin?"

"No." Cass sighed, settling herself onto the bed.

Mark kicked off his boots and socks, approaching her. "Relax." He advised, seeming to take pity on her.

'Easier said than done,' Cass thought, allowing him to sit next to her, raising her hand to his face. She forced herself to slip into the role she'd been given, running her fingers down his cheek, eyes widening when he sucked her index finger into his mouth, his eyes burning into hers sensuously.

She almost freaked out right then and there but managed to restrain herself, knowing that cameras were now rolling.

"Relax." Mark whispered again, slowly beginning to lay her back onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

When Cass woke up the next morning, she was laying across a bare chest, one arm over her head, hand entwined with someone else's, her other arm resting across that chest. Slowly she looked up, finding Mark's green eyes burning into hers.

A blush spread down her cheeks as she recalled the previous night. He had been so gentle and tender with her that she had forgotten the cameras were rolling. Though they hadn't actually had intercourse, she felt as if they had made love.

"The cameras were turned off." Mark said softly.

Cass looked into the corner to find the red light was gone. "They got their morning shot then." She whispered.

"Yes."

She sat up, pulling the sheet with her across her own bare chest, trying to look anywhere but at him. "Well um… I suppose I should go see how Glenn is doing."

He didn't move, instead folded his arms under his head, watching her speculatively, like a jungle cat trying to determine if the intended prey was actually worth the effort.

The look make Cass shiver. "Listen, would you mind leaving now?"

"Why?"

She sighed, visibly frustrated and moved so she could see him. "So I can get dressed."

"I've seen you," He whispered, green eyes lighting up as he slowly leaned forward. "Every inch of you."

Cass almost jumped when one long pale finger caressed her bare shoulder. "That was for the segment."

"Was it?" Mark gently grabbed her when she tried to stand up, pulling her so she was splayed on top of him, sheet and all. "Admit it, you forgot about the cameras being there, now didn't you?"

"No."

"I think you're lying." He replied, bringing a lazy hand up to combed through her hair. "You were gasping my name, mine, not his."

"It was an act." Cass lied desperately, squirming in an effort to free herself. "Just an act."

Mark snorted, gritting his teeth and hissing.

Cass froze instantly, realizing what she had done. "Mark, let me up." She whispered.

"No."

"Please."

He merely dragged her up so they were face to face, his eyes searching hers intently.

Cass looked up, immediately losing herself in his emerald green orbs. "You have amazing eyes." She murmured softly, unaware she had said anything until he smirked. "Let go of me!"

Mark's reply was to kiss her.

Cass' first response was to push him away but instead she found herself pulling him closer, melting under the tenderness of the kiss, the surprising gentleness.

Mark rolled her over so she was on her back and he was on top of her, never breaking the kiss, savoring the feel of her body underneath his. Last night had been the foreplay, today would be the real thing.

Mark watched as Cass silently dressed. He still lay in bed, a sheet draped across his waist.

Cass was avoiding his stare, knowing she blush if she looked at him. She could feel the guilt rapidly gnawing at her insides, making her nauseous. "You have to go." She said quietly.

Mark settled his head on his arms. "No."

"Mark, you can't be here when I bring Glenn back."

"Why not? Afraid of what he might say or do?"

"Mark, please."

Mark slowly sat up, the sheet forming a puddle about his hips. "Cass, come here."

She shivered, his deep baritone almost caressing her. "I can't… What we did… it was wrong." She quickly laced up her tennis shoes. "I'm going to get Glenn, when I get back, I want you gone."

Mark growled when the door shut behind her, frustrated at her as well as with himself. He thought that by having her, it would cure him of his obsession, yes obsession, with her.

He was wrong.

If anything, sleeping with Cass only made him want her more.

***

Cass slowly opened the hotel room door, holding her breath as she stepped in, Glenn right behind her. She released the pent up oxygen when she seen Mark was gone, the bed freshly made and the room cleaned. There was no sign that he had even been there.

"So, how did it go last night?" Glenn asked, dropping down on the bed.

Cass smiled weakly, sitting beside him. "All right I suppose, I wish you would've had time to tell me about it."

"Yeah, sorry bout that." Glenn patted her leg sympathetically. "If I had known I was going to wind up in the hospital, I would've made it a top priority to inform you about the segment with creepy."

Cass just nodded.

Glenn arched an eyebrow, wondering what had her so silent. "Everything went fine, didn't it Cass?" He asked again. "Mark didn't… didn't try anything did he?"

"No." She shook her head. "No, it was fine. I'm just tired is all Glenn."

"Oh."

***

Mark watched as Cass and Glenn approached him, both dressed for the night. Glenn in his 'Kane' costume, Cass in a black skirt and red tank top with red granny boots. He was in his 'lod' outfit, robe included.

"You ready for the singles?" He asked Glenn, referring to the new course Glenn would be taking as a solo competitor.

"More than." Glenn replied coolly.

"Our match will be second to last, though our opponents will never make it to the ring." Mark continued, as if Glenn had never spoken. "As soon as we're both in the ring, GTV will air the segment Cass and I did last night, we'll fight and that'll be the end of it." He smiled mockingly. "Well, except for the line concerning Cass."

Cass paled while Glenn looked upset.

"Whatever." Glenn muttered, pulling her past.

Cass winced when Mark slid one of his hands onto her backside, almost jumping. She shot him a look over her shoulder, nearly fainting at the smoldering look of pure desire he shot her.

***

_Kane and Ember made their way down to the ring, preparing to join the Undertaker for the men's tag team match. They had just slipped through the ropes when the arena went black._

Then GTV flashed across the Titan Tron.

Ember and the Undertaker were laying in bed together, exchanging furious kisses. He was working the straps of her skimpy lingerie down her shoulders, planting kisses on every inch he exposed.

"Mmm…" Ember moaned, burying her hands in his long black hair.

He moved his kisses up her throat until his lips were hovering over hers. "Who do you belong too?" He whispered seductively, one hand straying under the black sheet that provided some modesty.

Ember instantly started writhing in ecstasy on the bed, her face beginning to flush. "You! I'm yours!" She gasped.

Growling, he lowered his face to hers.  


_The scene faded out, only to be replaced of them laying together in the morning. Sunlight streamed down on their bare bodies. Ember lay sprawled across 'Taker's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her, one hand lazily stroking her bare back._

Kane looked back and forth between his brother and his girlfriend.

Ember was backing away, hands raised up, her face crimson, wearing an expression of profound shame.

'Taker merely removed his robe, preparing himself for a battle, his eyes straying to Ember, a brief nod signaling for her to leave the ring.

Only it wasn't 'Taker Kane attacked, he went for Ember, gesturing why.

Ember started explaining hurriedly, her voice barely being picked up by the cameras. "He seduced me Kane! It was him!" She pointed a trembling finger at the Undertaker.

'Taker smiled lazily, motioning for his brother to come at it.

Kane did.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**_  
_  
"That was great!" Shane exclaimed when the three finally made it backstage, Cass looking weary while both behemoths were covered in sweat. "Vince will go nuts over it!" Shane acted as the on the scene McMahon when Vince couldn't attend the show. "Cass, you were great in that scene, I knew you were a terrific actress."

"My porno bunny." Glenn joked, wrapping a possessive arm around Cass, the other hand removing his mask.

"You're hilarious." Cass muttered, not looking at Mark, knowing she'd blush if she did.

"So that was an all night segment?" Glenn asked Shane curiously.

"Yeah, we've got the extra footage in the crew truck, I'll let them know to destroy it, they've taken out the scenes we needed."

"No, I'd like to see it if you don't mind."

Shane looked politely puzzled.

"Excuse me would you baby?" Glenn kissed the tip of her nose.

Cass could only nod as he steered Shane off, talking in low tones.

Mark watched them go, his green eyes narrowed. "This is not a good thing." He said quietly.

"You think I don't know that?" She turned to face him. "What is this thing between you and Glenn?"

"What do you mean?"

Cass shifted uncomfortably. "You two just… seem to hate each other so much, but I can't see why."

Mark stared down at her with something besides lust in his eyes, it was speculation. "Glenn… he never told you anything about… our little relationship?"

"No."

"I don't think I'm the person you should be asking Cass."

"You can seduce me but you can't answer my question?"

Mark leaned down so they were face to face, a spark of concern in his eyes. "Listen to me Cass, when he comes back from that truck, there's going to be some severe problems. Shane has no idea what he about to unleash by showing Glenn what happened last night, Vince did. That's why Vince isn't here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Run." He whispered. "If you're smart, you'll run."

***

Cass found Glenn sitting in an empty room, staring at the television before him. "What's this?"

"Your tape." He looked up at her and smiled oddly. "Your porn tape."

"Honey, just turn that stuff off," Cass pleaded. "It's just a bunch of crappy acting."

"I don't know about that. It looks pretty real to me."

"Glenn, you're worrying me a bit baby."

He stood up, for the very first time in their year and a half relationship frightening her. "How much of it was acting Cass?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You heard me. How much of it was acting, how much of it was real?"

Cass stepped away as he moved towards her, feeling threatened. "Glenn, please, you're scaring me."

"Tell her the truth."

They both looked up to find Mark leaning in the doorway, his stance was casual but there was something about him that indicating that he was tensed for a fight.

"Tell her the whole truth, Glenn."

Cass stared at Glenn confused, but feeling a lot safer with Mark in the room. "Tell me what?"

Glenn was breathing heavily, the loathing he always reserved for Mark now blown into outright hatred. He was balling his fists at his sides, his chest rising and falling rapidly, ice blue eyes willing the other man to die.

Mark was returning the stare, an expression of slightly amused pity on his own face.

"Never really looked at my face, did you Cass?" Glenn demanded, running an open palm down his cheek.

Cass stared at him, now really bemused. "Glenn, we live together." She said softly. "I see your face all the time baby."

"Do you?" Glenn whispered. "Have you ever wondered about these?"

Cass watched as he gestured to faint scars that ran the length of his cheeks, raising her eyebrows. "You told me you were in an accident."

"Accident?" Glenn started laughing. "No, an accident is where something happens that wasn't supposed too, this was no accident!" He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a leather wallet. He fumbled in it for a few minutes before tossing something at her feet.

Cass slowly bent down and retrieved it. It was a picture. She studied it, feeling her stomach starting to do flip flops. It was a picture of a man with intense blue eyes, one dark blue one light and his entire face was covered in horrible scars.

"That's me." Glenn said, his tone low pitched. "Before the entire year of plastic surgery that Vince McMahon paid for."

Cass traced a finger down the picture, looking up at Glenn. "I don't understand." She said finally.

"Of course not." Glenn sneered, raising his eyes to his brother. "Who would?"

Cass looked back over her shoulder at Mark. "What's going on?" She asked softly.

Glenn stepped forward, whipping her around so she was facing him, his face inches from hers. "My name is Kane!"

Cass tried to jerk away. "Kane? I don't understand!"

"This whole storyline between Mark and I… it's all real, based on true events. We're brothers!"

"Let her go." Mark ordered, moving away from the door.

"She's my girlfriend, mind your own business." Glenn/Kane spat before turning his attention back to Cass. "Your lover over there actually did set the house on fire, actually did burn me. Thanks to technology, you can barely tell. Thanks to the McMahon's, it made one hell of a storyline."

"What they hadn't been counting on is that you're actually crazy." Mark sneered.

"Crazy?" Glenn started laughing, though his grip on Cass' arms tightened. "You have no idea Mark!" His head snapped forward, mouth set in a grim line. "I've watched you all these years, living your perfectly normal little life, while I was shunned until I was given a second chance, a second face." His features were becoming more decidedly wicked now. "Then, when everything is going great, who decides to step in and ruin my life once more? My brother."

"Glenn…" Mark began.

"My name is Kane!"

Cass closed her eyes as spittle hit her face.

"You seen I was happy and you can't have that now can you? Kane? Happiness? Oh no, little Marky has to always be number one, always. So what did you do? You seduced my girlfriend." Kane's eyes narrowed, staring down at Cass. "Though I'm sure it wasn't all that hard to do now was it sweetheart?"

"Now you're just being insulting." Cass whispered, turning her head away from his, having tried and failed in finding the man she had fallen for.

Kane snorted, moving his hands up along her shoulders so they were just an inch away from her throat. "You made me love you." He said softly.

Cass tensed, instinctively knowing something was coming.

"You made me love you." Kane repeated, his eyes moving over her head, meeting Mark's green orbs. "But that was just to get to my brother, wasn't it?"

Cass started to scream when his hands moved to her throat, choking the air from her.

Mark lunged for Kane, shoving him away from Cass. "Go!" He shouted at her, red hair whirling about as he ducked the blows Kane was aiming at his throat.

Cass didn't need to be told twice, sobbing, she fled the room, leaving the two men to battle things out.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Cass jumped when the hotel room phone started ringing. With a shaking hand, she slowly reached for it. Just as her hand touched the receiver, someone started pounding on the door.

"Cass, let me in you bitch!"

Panicking, she snatched up the phone. "Hello?"

"Cass, it's Shane, listen Kane is on his way to you." Shane sounded like he was panicking as well.

"No shit! He's fucking here Shane! How'd he find me?" Cass started screaming when the door began to vibrate with each of Kane's hits. "How'd he find me Shane? I switched hotels!"

"I don't know but the police are on their way."

"Shane! He's…"

Shane stared at the phone, the line dead, a message repeating itself that the line was no longer in service. He looked across the room at Mark. "He's there."

Mark scowled, turning on heel and stalking out of the room.

***

"No word yet?"

Shane looked up to find Mark leaning in the doorway, looking like he hadn't slept in a few days. "Not yet Mark, don't worry, we've got the best looking for them."

Mark shook his head. "No, you don't."

***

Cass groaned, trying to raise her head only to discover it felt like a ton of bricks was lodged right between her temples. Instead she focused on opening her eyes, her lashes finding resistance. "Hello?" She called out softly. "Is anyone there?"

"Me."

Cass frowned, hearing many answers, all saying the same thing. An echo she guessed after a minute. "Glenn?"

"I told you, my name is Kane."

She nearly screamed when she felt his hand on her leg, slowly moving up her thigh. "Please baby, let me go, untie me."

"Sshh."

***

Mark stared at the broken door in front of him, speculating on how many times Kane had to forcefully toss his body against it before it gave in. Not many very likely. It had been three days since Kane kidnapped Cass, three days and so far the private investigators Shane had hired had found nothing.

Mark stepped into the room, careful not to walk on the shards of the door that covered the carpet. He looked around the room, taking note of the phone that lay on the floor right next to the bed, the cord looking badly torn.

He sat on the bed, looking back from the broken door to the destroyed telephone. He knew Cass must've been on the phone when Kane broke in. He stared around, searching for something that would helped him. Then he seen it.

Mark stood up and crouched down, reaching down to touch the carpet, gently rub his fingers along the coarse threads. He frowned when he seen his fingers were coated in something gray. He rubbed them together, watching as the substance first spread then began to rub away.

"Ash…"

***

Cass came too a second time, this time finding her binds free. Gingerly she sat up, reaching down to rub life back into her ankles, deciding to worry about the numbness in her arms later, maybe once she was on her way out of wherever this place was.

She had no sooner reached the door when she heard a commotion coming from the room just outside of it.

"No, I haven't seen Cass." It was Glenn, or Kane, or whoever he was. "We had a little disagreement and I haven't seen her since."

"You were reported to be the last one seen outside her hotel room before she disappeared." Came an accusing voice.

"I don't know where she is." Glenn repeated firmly.

"Here! I'm in here!" Cass jiggled the doorknob, banging on the door when she discovered it was locked.

"What's that?"

Cass pressed her ear against the door, gasping when she heard what sounded like fighting. Finally the door was tossed open and she backed away, beginning to scream when a man with what appeared to be a broken neck was thrown at her feet.

Glenn stood there, breathing heavily, his thick hair hanging over his scarred face. "Are you happy now?" He asked quietly, stepping past the body and into the room. "I just killed a man because of you."

Cass shook her head, still backing up, bumping into things but never losing her balance.

"See what you did?" Glenn spared a casual glance at the corpse. "Murder, I've murdered for you Cass."

"You're crazy." Cass whispered, her back firmly against the wall, tears coursing down her face. "You're crazy."

***

Mark stared at what was left of the old house, nothing but some burnt timbers that could only still be standing due to God's mercy, glass and a fine powered dirt that did resemble ash only it wasn't.

He crouched down, shifting through the rubble, letting the coarse grains run through his fingertips.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Mark stood up, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, squinting down at an old woman who was resting heavily on a wooden cane. "Just looking around ma'am."

She glared up at him from underneath severe silver eyebrows that matched her equally severe, silver haired bun. "You should stay away from that place," She cautioned, raising the cane to gesture towards the ruins of the house. "Bad things happened there."

"Like what ma'am?"

She shook her head, as if warding away old memories. "Just horrible things. There were two little boys who lived there… before the fire."

"Fire?" Mark intoned, voice filled with curiosity though he knew full well what she was going to say.

"There was a fire there in that house where two boys and their mother lived. The mother died and the youngest boy, he was horribly scarred." The old woman stopped, staring up at Mark again. "Funny, you're the second person to inquire about that house."

"Second?" Mark could feel hope course through him.

"Yes, a man was here a few days ago, about your size, maybe a little shorter. He bought an old house out on Danridge road, says he remodels houses for a living and was thinking about just rebuilding this one."

Mark leaned down and clasped the old woman's soft, paper thin hands between his large, calloused ones. "Thank you ma'am, you've been very helpful."

She smiled, looking slightly confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Cass was in hell, total and complete hell. Glenn now kept her at his side every minute, even accompanying her into the bathroom whenever nature called or she needed a shower.

Even though they had lived together for a long time and seen each other naked many times, she felt uncomfortable with him watching her, this wasn't the man she knew, she didn't know if that man had ever existed.

Right now they were sitting at a crudely made table, Glenn filling out some paperwork on acquiring some property in Utah, a place he thought nobody would ever seek them at.

Cass didn't dare move, afraid of what he might do. The day he had murdered the detective, he had started beating her up, blaming her for the incident. She could only sit and watch her life slip away with each line he signed.

A sudden rapping at the door caused them both to look, Glenn's expression suspicious while Cass' breath caught in the back of her throat.

"Keep quiet." He growled, slowly getting to his feet..

Cass watched apprehensively as one massive fist wrapped around an aluminum baseball bat as Glenn approached the door.

"Who is it?" He demanded, unable to get a clear view through the peekhole.

A muffled answer was the only response he got.

Cursing, Glenn slowly opened the door, eyes widening when he seen someone Cass couldn't, tossing his body against the door to shut it.

A crowbar was shoved through, preventing the door from closing and causing Glenn to jump back out of harms way.

Cass almost actually smiled when she seen Mark step in looking unruffled, resting the crowbar on his shoulder casually.

Mark spared a quick glance over her way, assessing to see if she was all right, noting the heavy bruises that covered her cheeks from what appeared to be open handed slaps. "Well brother, nice place, not to hard to find if one knows what to look for." He commented almost genially, turning his full attention back to Glenn.

Glenn was standing a few feet back from Mark, his weapon dropped though he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Now we can do this the hard way, or my way." Mark continued, swinging the crowbar down into both hands. "Take your pick."

Glenn's breathing was ragged.

"All right, let's do this my way." Mark slowly reached for his back pocket, eyes locked on his brother, pulling out a cell phone. He pressed one button and held it to his ear.

Cass listened as he quickly gave directions before hanging up, her eyes shooting back and forth between the two brothers.

"You're going back to the asylum Glenn." Mark said softly. "They're locking you up again instead of pressing kidnapping and assaulting charges."

"I'm not going back there." Glenn snarled angrily, his chest beginning to rise and fall rapidly.

"You don't have a choice." Mark's voice grew even softer. "You're sick again Glenn, you need help."

"No!" Glenn's head snapped towards Cass. "I had it all; I had a career, a woman in my life and you on the way out. You ruined it all Mark, just like you did when we were kids!"

Mark wasn't expecting it when Glenn charged him, thinking he would've gone after Cass first so he ended up with his back on the floor, one hand shielding his face and the other (with the crowbar) pinned under Glenn's knee.

"You! Always you!" Glenn shouted, punching Mark's face, rage causing his face to turn red and the veins in his neck to throb.

Cass watched in horror as Glenn's punches became sloppy, landing blows all over what upper torso was exposed as well as Mark's face and head. When she seen the blood seep down the side of Mark's face, she knew something had to be done before he was seriously injured.

She surveyed the room, looking for a weapon.

Her gaze landed on the baseball bat that Glenn had dropped. Slowly Cass crept forward, reaching out cautiously for the bat. She quietly picked it up, breath baited, expecting Glenn to turn around and spot her at any second.

Mark's world was going black with blinding bursts of light, almost like watching white fireworks very close up. One of Glenn's massive hands was wrapped around his neck, effectively cutting off the circulation and the other was still banging away at his head.

His right arm was numb from the weight of Glenn's knee on up and his left hand hung limply over his face, it felt like his wrist was fractured too. Suddenly the pain grew worse and what was left of his breath was knocked out of him by what felt like dead weight crushing him.

Mark's eyes flew open only to flinch when a wad of wet hair greeted him. "Cass?" He whispered.

"Yes." Her own voice was hushed. "Hold on, I'll see if I can't move him."

Mark grunted with pain as a little of Glenn's weight was relieved, not much but just enough to allow him to slide out from underneath the heavy man.

Cass quickly appeared at his side, wrapping an arm around his waist for extra support.

Mark opened his eyes again, shaking out the numbness in his right arm before grasping hold on the wall, suddenly feeling dizzy when he seen the blood pooling around Glenn's prostrate, face down form. He swallowed back bile when he seen brain matter, small fragments of bone showing through. His stare slowly moved to the nearby Louisville slugger that lay discarded, green eyes moving to meet Cass' distraught gray orbs.

"He was going to kill you Mark." She said simply.

Mark bent down, enfolding her in his arms. "It's all right Cass," He soothed, stroking her hair, ignoring the pain from his fractured wrist. "It was self-defense."

"He was going to kill you." Cass repeated, her chest beginning to heave with repressed sobs that were threatening to spill forth. "So I killed him."

Mark stared down at his brother, unable to tear his eyes away.

They were sitting outside when the paramedics came, Mark's arm around Cass.

"Where is he?" A big, burly medic asked, motioning two men with a straightjacket forward.

"Inside." Mark said in a quiet voice. "You won't need that."

Frowning, the three men hurried inside, their exclamations of shock and surprise could be heard outside.

Cass shivered, leaning into Mark. "I'm sorry Mark, I know he was your brother."

"He was." Mark agreed solemnly. "But he's hated me before the fire killed our mother, now his hatred dies with him."

Cass nodded, resting her head against his chest, one lone tear sliding down her cheek.

One lone tear, the only remorse and homage she paid to Glenn.


End file.
